


wherever you go i will follow you

by cherrychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, can i call it a oneshot if it has two chapters?, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychan/pseuds/cherrychan
Summary: chan is the only person that soonyoung can convince to come with him to the beach in the chilly days of early spring





	1. part one

group message

 

ksy 11:13am

guys its finally starting to get warm and all i can think about is going to the beach

 

lc 11:14am

yeah hyung i miss the beach too

 

jww 11:15am

it’s nowhere near warm enough for the beach hyung

 

kmg 11:15am

i literally had to scrape frost off my windshield this morning and you think its warm enough for the beach?

 

ksy 11:17am

ok mingyu it was cold this morning but its warm now and the beach will be warm and its friday and i just really wanna get out of town so whos in

 

jww 11:17am

hard pass

 

xmh 11:17am

sry i got plans hyung

 

kmg 11:18am

hyung pls don’t do this you wont have a good time

 

ksy 11:43am

im going this weekend. i checked hotels and it was meant to be. there’s a room for tonight and tomorrow night basically on the beach and i knew if i didn’t book it in the next three seconds it would have been taken. so i booked it. it has one bed and one couch. COME ON GUYS WHOS IN

 

jww 11:43pm

that sounds cost efficient

 

ksy 11:43am

chan come on you said you missed the beach too !!!

 

lc 11:44am

uhhhh

 

lc 11:44am

i kinda agree with everyone that it’s a little too cold

 

ksy 11:45

dude its shorts weather have you been outside

 

ksy 11:48am

I CHECKED THE WEATHER FOR THIS WEEKEND AND ITS SUPPOSED TO BE SUPER WARM AT THE BEACH COME ON IM PAYING

 

lc 11:54am

fine hyung i’ll come with you if it will make you happy

 

ksy 11:54am

this is why ur my best friend

 

 

direct message

 

ksy 12:02pm

hey when does ur last class end

 

lc 12:15pm

it just ended

 

ksy 12:15pm

ok the beach is like 5 hours away so i wanna get home and eat and pack and leave asap

 

lc 12:16pm

hyung why do you wanna go so bad

 

ksy 12:16pm

because its such a nice serene place to be and its like nothing worries me there and i can just have fun without being stressed out

 

ksy 12:16pm

and you’ll be there

 

lc 12:16pm

<3

 

lc 12:17pm

ok im gonna go pack and then do you want to pick me up?

 

ksy 12:17pm

yeah i’ll be there in 45 mins to an hour

 

lc 12:17pm

mmk hyung

 

ksy: 01:03pm

here

 

―

 

soonyoung sat in his car and watched patiently for chan to come bouncing out of his dorm. he hummed along to the music playing on the radio but turned the volume down once he saw the radiant boy walk toward the car.

chan opened the back door and sat his bag in the back seat before taking his spot in the passenger’s seat. he had a look of excitement and an unshakable grin on his face.

“i can’t believe i’m doing this,” chan laughed.

“i can,” replied soonyoung, shifting the car into drive.

“what if it’s just cold the whole time?” chan asked.

“well first, it’s not going to be cold. second, the hotel has hot tubs and an indoor swimming pool. third, it’s you and me, so could we _really_ get _that_ bored?”

“alright, hyung…” chan trailed off. “hey, if you’re gonna drag me on this trip for _five_ hours, you better at least let me pick the music.”

“i guess i owe you that much, don’t i?”

not after long, chan’s skepticism about the trip dissolved away as he wildly sang and danced in the passenger’s seat, making his seatbelt catch and yank him back down several times. seeing chan already have so much fun put soonyoung at ease and made him ecstatic to be in his company for the entire weekend—the extent to his excitement couldn’t be put into words. all he could do was smile as he watched chan bounce around in the confinements of the passenger’s seat.

the duo played a couple road-trip games but mainly talked for the majority of the five hours, whether the topic be deep conversations or funny stories and jokes. regardless, they were both enthralled to be in each other’s presence.

after chan complained about being hungry for the nth time, soonyoung pulled off the highway to a gas station and gave him some cash to buy some snacks in the convenience store. he was only slightly offended that soonyoung’s solution for his hunger was some cheap snacks, but soonyoung promised to take him out for dinner later that night.

for the remaining drive, the two outlined their plans for the weekend while finishing off the snacks. soonyoung decided he wasn’t interested in partaking in all the boardwalk festivities—he was only there for the ocean and a good meal. chan couldn’t complain, it was a virtually free trip to the beach with one of his best friends, so it didn’t matter to him what they did.   

eventually the highway ended as they got closer to the beach, forcing them onto a narrow strip of land by the shoreline. chan rolled down his window the second they got off the highway and stuck his arm out, basking in the warm sunshine.

“you smell that, hyung?” chan asked, turning to the grinning elder.

soonyoung chuckled with joy and nodded. they were so close to the beach that they could smell a hint of salt in the air, making them giddy with excitement. chan was beaming almost as brightly as the sun. they sang and laughed all the way to the hotel with all the windows down and their music on blast.

when they finally arrived, they bolted inside the tall hotel with their luggage and checked in as fast as they could before heading up to their room. their room was decorated with a plethora of beach-themed items like sea shells and paintings of beach landscapes on the walls. there was one bed made neatly, a television mounted on the wall, a desk, and a small sofa. the view from the window was extraordinary—it gazed down onto the sandy beach and the cerulean blue waters. outside, the balcony was even more marvelous; the sound of the waves crashing was within earshot.

“uh, hyung, how much did you pay exactly for this room?” chan asked, worried.

soonyoung joined him on the balcony and leaned against the rails. “don’t worry about it, dongsaeng.”

after taking a deep breath of the salty air, chan strolled back inside the room and glared at the sofa, inspecting how tiny it was. he realized that that was where he would be sleeping for the weekend, and he could already feel his back starting to ache just from the thought of it. it was either that or in the bed with soonyoung, which he didn’t even view as a viable option as blood rose to his cheeks and ears.

chan could lie to soonyoung and to his other friends, but he couldn’t lie to himself that the only reason he agreed to come on this trip was because there was no way he could resist the opportunity to spend the entire weekend on a getaway with soonyoung—doubtlessly the boy he took favor to. he knew the ocean would be near frigid as it was just the early days of spring, but that inconvenience seemed minuscule compared to being alone with his crush at this enchanting place for a couple days.

 

they didn’t even fully unpack before throwing on their swimming trunks and t-shirts, grabbing towels, and running across the street to the shore. the sand was warm against their feet until they reached the water, which was so cold that chan jumped backward. on the other hand, soonyoung bolted straight into the ocean without hesitation.  

“ah, hyung, it’s freezing!” he exclaimed loudly so the elder could hear over the wind and the waves.

saying that soonyoung was careless was an understatement. he jumped into the waves as they came barreling towards him and swam in them. he eventually made his way back to the shore where chan glared at him in horror.

“give me a hug dongsaeng!” soonyoung commanded, chasing after him in his dripping wet clothes.

“get away!”

the younger was quick, but soonyoung caught up to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly, making him shriek and shiver while the elder laughed manically.

“well now that you’re wet, come swim with me!”

“no way! maybe i’ll just put my feet in…”

soonyoung didn’t reply to that because he was already thinking of his next evil act. chan buried his feet in the wet sand where the waves seldom reached and watched soonyoung swim and play.

“chan-ah! come here!” soonyoung shouted, not far from where he was standing.

“sorry, hyung! my feet are buried and i can’t move!” chan replied, not trusting his friend.

“then there’s nothing you can do about this!” soonyoung said, throwing water towards the younger and splashing him. chan put his hands up to protect his face, but the rest of his skin was assaulted by the ice-cold ocean water.

instead of getting mad, chan picked his feet up from the heavy sand and ran into the water, splashing soonyoung violently and giggling uncontrollably. in retaliation, soonyoung picked up chan bridal-style and threatened to drop him into the water.

“hyung, no stop! please stop!” chan wails and flails his limbs. he fights his way free and runs away as fast as he can, soonyoung following close behind.

after they’re away from the waves, chan loses his playtime act and asks with a serious tone for the elder to stop through shivering and chattering teeth. finally taking him seriously, soonyoung grabs the towels and wraps them both around the younger and they sit down on the warm, dry sand.  

behind them the sun is already setting, casting brilliant shades of pink and purple onto the sky. the amount of people on the beach has dwindled and thinned, leaving them virtually alone. chan rests his head on soonyoung’s shoulder and in return soonyoung wraps his arm around him in the hopes to help him warm up, but nevertheless it makes chan’s eyes flutter shut and his lips curve into a smile with a sense of peace enveloping him.

“thanks for coming, chan. it really means a lot to me,” soonyoung admitted.

“i’m really glad i came.”

chan’s heart swelled in this special moment with his crush and he never wanted it to end. all he could do was smile and snuggle closer to the elder, watching the shades in the sky gradually fade and darken. in that moment it didn’t matter what soonyoung felt about him—he wouldn’t let it bother him. he was in his arms, and nothing else mattered.

“you hungry?” soonyoung asked, receiving a nod in response. “i think i saw a little restaurant and bar not far from here.”

“let’s go,” chan says, yet refusing to move from his spot in soonyoung’s arms. but thoughtlessly, as chan interpreted it, soonyoung stood up withought hesitation. next, he peeled his wet shirt off so he could begin to dry. chan, on the other hand, was too cold to remove the towel from around his shoulders to take off his shirt.

they walk the short distance to the restaurant and take a seat on the outside patio. there are few colors left in the sky while dark blue begins its descent on the horizon. chan then catches himself staring at soonyoung’s bare chest and stomach before he averts his gaze to the menu.

soonyoung orders a beer and a large meal for the two to share, while chan orders a glass of water, making the elder tease him about his age.  

“it’s okay, channie, i’ll let you sip my beer when no one’s looking,” soonyoung winked, earning an eye roll in response.

after practically inhaling their dinner, they strolled back to their hotel room, still failing to unpack. chan collapsed halfway on the bed from exhaustion. outside it was now dark, the only view from their windows being the bright lights in other buildings.

“as much as i love feeling the salt on my skin and in my hair, i _guess_ i’ll take a shower,” said soonyoung, laying a change of clothes out on the bed and taking a clean towel into the bathroom. before he got in the shower, he shouted to the younger, “hey dongsaeng, why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch?”

chan was quizzically staring at the clothes on the bed, wondering why he didn’t just take them into the bathroom, but before he could say anything, soonyoung shut the bathroom door loudly behind him. then, chan groaned in fatigue and grabbed the TV remote from the nightstand and searched through movies for rental. he wasn’t sure what would be appropriate—a romance might be misinterpreted by soonyoung, a horror movie probably wouldn’t be good either, and an action movie would be too loud. in the end, chan settled on a documentary about nature that he considered to be optimal.

soonyoung was only in the shower for a couple of minutes before emerging in a towel to see what chan picked. chan struggled to keep his eyes off soonyoung, knowing that the only thing protecting the view of his nude body was a thin piece of cloth.

“ah, cool. i was kind of in the mood for a drama or romance type thing, but this definitely works!” exclaimed soonyoung, grabbing the clean clothes he previously laid out. chan hid his blushing face as he grabbed clean clothes and ran to the bathroom, mainly to escape the situation out there, but also for his turn to shower.

when he came back out into the bedroom, soonyoung beckoned to come lay in the bed with him. while chan was thinking that this vacation couldn’t get any better, soonyoung challenged his fantasies and scooted closer so that their legs touched beneath the thick blankets.

even though he was laden with excitement, chan only lasted a quarter way through the movie before inevitably passing out for the night. in his slumber, no dream that he could have through the night could come close to matching the paradise awaiting him in the waking world. and no dream could ever bring the warmth that he unconsciously felt pressed against his body as he slept.  


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung and chan enjoy their last full day on their sweet getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it only took me half a year to finish this TWO CHAPTER work. sorry.

sunlight gradually creeped in the bedroom until it had completely illuminated it in a golden glow, casting its rays onto soonyoung and chan’s sleeping faces. as a result, chan gently came to, slowly gaining awareness from his restful sleep. he felt a comforting warmth against his back and he snuggled closer to it with a smile tugging on his lips. not yet fully conscious and forgetting he wasn’t in his dorm, he figured they were bunched up blankets. what he couldn’t explain, though, was the hot breath against his neck and the arm draped over his waist that definitely wasn’t his stuffed animals.

he opened his eyes, and everything came back to him. he remembered that he was, in fact, far from his dorm room, but in a much more preferable location. he was at the beach, but more specifically, in soonyoung’s arms. he didn’t think he was dreaming, despite how unbelievable it all was. he had no desire to move, and to pass up this sublime experience. his eyes fluttered shut in joy and he smiled with his teeth. unable to conceive of a more comfortable position to be in, he fell back into a light sleep.

he awoke again when soonyoung stirred next to him as he woke up and got out of bed. once the bathroom door shut behind him, chan climbed out of bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and stepped onto the balcony overlooking the crystal blue waters below. a warm, salty breeze glided along his skin and he took a deep breath to fill his lungs with the splendid air.

the elder soon joined him on the balcony and asked him what he wanted to do today.

“hmm,” chan considered, taking into account just how lovely the weather was today, “you think the water’s still ice cold?”

“it was never ice cold!” soonyoung insisted, earning a light punch on the arm from the younger. “but I don’t really mind what we do today. all i want is some sun, really. but for now, let’s get some food in that tummy.”

then, they enjoyed breakfast together in the dining hall while letting the sun ascend to its peak before sauntering out to the calm waters on the sand. going in one foot at a time, chan shivered at the low temperature, but trudged further nevertheless.

“don’t you splash me,” he warned.  

“would i do that to you?”

“yes, you would.”

“you know me so well, dongsaeng. but you know how they say that you’ll be less cold if your whole body is wet.”

chan sighed, “yeah, i’ll get there.”

eventually, against all odds, chan got used to the cold waters and he played in the waves with his best friend, and even basking in the briskness of the water. they did that for the better part of an hour before getting out to rest. after exiting the waters, a gust of wind hit chan’s skin and froze him to the bone, making him run back into the water, even squatting so the waterline went to his shoulders.

soonyoung graciously marched out of the sea to grab chan’s towel so that he could cover up as soon as he got out, and he ran into it with all his speed. then, they rested on the soft sand and soaked up the sun. chan laid on his stomach and nearly fell asleep to the enchanting symphony of crashing waves, seagulls, and sweet wind.

eventually, beside him he heard soonyoung’s soft voice calling out his name, and he sat up in response. soonyoung sat next to him with a proud countenance, gesturing to a sculpture in the sand in front of them. chan had a difficult time discerning what it was exactly.

“it’s an alligator,” soonyoung said after noticing chan’s confused silence. “see, that’s the head, and this is the body, and that’s the tail.”

chan forced a smile and gave the elder a pat on the back for his effort, while still unable to see anything other than a strange, lumpy pile of wet sand in front of him.

“did you know i can catch crabs?” chan asked soonyoung.

“there’s no way you can,” replied the elder.

“oh, yeah? watch this,” chan ordered, standing up and surveying the area for crabs. most of the crabs in the area were the same color as the sand, and could fit in the palm of your hand, so they were quite difficult to pick out amongst the terrain. however, chan found his target, and slowly crept toward it. soonyoung skeptically observed.

the little crab stood still near its hole, as little chan drew closer, until his big footsteps spooked it, and it scurried back underground. soonyoung applauded. he repeated this tactic for a couple more crabs until he caught one and held it in his hands for a few moments before getting pinched. he gave up after that.

afterward, soonyoung and chan toured the shoreline, searching for seashells to take home. most of the ones they saw were broken and shattered, but they found a few pristine ones, in dazzling colors and shapes. they had been walking on the shore for almost an hour when chan complained, “hyung, my ankles really hurt. can we just go back to the hotel?”

“yeah, and i'll carry you.”

“that’s really not necessary...”

soonyoung didn’t listen as he picked up chan bridal-style and sprinted back in the direction of the hotel. it was a long walk, so chan held on tight as he ran. when they finally arrived back to the hotel, soonyoung let chan walk back up to the room, where he ordered room service for the younger. it was a delicious dinner with some drinks. soonyoung also dressed the boy in his own t-shirt and pajama pants after getting dried off. chan embraced all the attention that he was getting by being alone with soonyoung. he couldn’t have asked for anything more.

the moon had ascended in the dark, star-strewn sky when soonyoung suggested that they get in the jacuzzi out on the balcony, if no one else was there already. when they found it vacant, they got in the tub with just their shorts on. the water was steaming as they dipped in, and after sitting down, it was extremely comfortable. chan found himself wanting to fall asleep.

he didn’t know if it was the alcohol he was sipping on, or tiredness, or just being in a good mood, but chan spoke the dangerous words, “hyung, the only reason i came was because it was with you.”

calmly, soonyoung replied, “i wouldn’t have gone if you didn’t agree to joining me.”

“i love being around you.”

“you too, dongsaeng, i'm always happy with you.”

chan felt so incredibly cheerful in this moment that he couldn’t help but to grin. nothing was wrong—he was relaxed in the hot tub, next to the person he liked the most in every way. no worries could penetrate his serenity.

“it’s been a long day, why don’t i give you a massage?” soonyoung offered.

“that sounds amazing, actually,” replied chan, moving so he was sitting in front of him.

the lighting around them was dim, and the steam made the images even blurrier. the only sound was the soft hum of the hot jacuzzi, and they both felt at the epitome of peace. soonyoung laid his warm, wet hands on chan’s shoulders, and slowly kneaded the muscles. he was overwhelmingly gentle, his deft fingers lulling chan even more than he could have imagined, and he struggled to stay awake.

then, soonyoung’s hands explored the planes of chan’s back, and he basked in his simple beauty. chan moaned in pleasure beneath him, silently pleading for this massage to never end. the tender hands traveled to chan’s collarbones and upper and lower arms, with chan’s pleasant noises serving as encouragement.

almost without thinking, soonyoung scooted closer to the younger, his hands now finding their marks on chan’s thighs, rubbing across them gently underwater, with no rebuke. he breathed heavily on chan’s neck, his moans not ceasing. their wet bodies were pressed together as soonyoung’s fingers rubbed chan’s inner thigh.

“hyung~” chan moaned, on cloud nine. he felt like he was in a dream—that there’s no possible way this could be happening. but it was, as he felt soonyoung’s hot lips on his neck, and his palms spread on his upper thighs. he was so glad that the elder couldn’t see his intensely blushing face.

“let’s go back to the room,” whispered soonyoung into chan’s ear, earning a nod from the younger.

they both got out of the tub and wrapped towels around their waists. soonyoung approached chan with wide arms and chan entered into his embrace.

“let me carry you.”

“i can walk, hyung.”

“let me carry my dongsaeng.”

chan obliged, and he wrapped his legs around the elder’s sides, so that they faced one another. he carried chan like that all the way back to their room, with soonyoung’s hands on chan’s butt. when they arrived back, soonyoung laid chan on the bed, and promptly began kissing his neck. chan didn’t hold back as he moaned into the elder’s ear. his hands went back to chan’s thighs, which he rubbed compassionately once again, below the swimming trunks. chan’s fingers tugged at soonyoung’s beautiful black hair as soonyoung jutted his hips forward into chan’s.

“ah, hyung~” chan couldn’t help but to moan and writhe underneath soonyoung.

soonyoung kissed along chan’s jawline and up to his lips, where they connected in a fury of lustful desire. chan’s hands cupped soonyoung’s precious cheeks and soonyoung’s hands held chan’s hips as he grinded against the younger. chan bit soonyoung’s lip and felt his moans vibrate his mouth.

chan used his feet to pull off the elder’s towel, causing it to fall to the floor. then his feet ran along the long shaft, and his hands along his bare chest.

“ah, dongsaeng~” soonyoung moaned, before laying down next to him. chan leaned over him, his hand gripping soonyoung’s member, and their lips connecting. chan’s body felt like it was on fire, and he could barely handle all the physical sensations.

“lay down, chan-ah,” said soonyoung, sitting up.

chan obliged and laid down so that the elder was on top of him. he felt so safe there, and so happy that it was soonyoung…

 

—

**ᴇᴘɪʟᴏɢᴜᴇ**

chan woke up comfortably in soonyoung’s strong arms, feeling the warm blankets on his bare body. and the light crept in once again on a glorious new morning. he felt like he was the closest he would ever get to heaven, and it was absolutely serene. he knew that he would have to return to his old life, but thought that it didn't even exist anymore. he was in a new world where he got everything he dreamed of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't wanna flesh out an entire sex scene because i dont have a lot of faith in my sex-scene-writing-abilities! but if you really want more, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will have a very interesting scene so stay tuned! 
> 
> email me at ao3.cherrychan@gmail.com to be friends!!


End file.
